


Game Time

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: Reader and Mikey go from friend-zone to in-zone.





	Game Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's cheesy and I don't care. It makes me feel good lol and I hope it will make you feel good too.

I met the turtles 4 months ago. I was sleeping under the bleachers of an abandoned high school gym when I heard…

“Donnie Over here!”

“I’m open!”

“Raph, look out!” 

Just before a very large turtle crashed through the worn wood at my feet. I shrieked and scrambled from under the bleachers trying to make a run for it. But one of them grabbed me.  
I struggled like my life depended on it.

“Hey, hey, it’s cool. We’re cool,” my captor cooed stroking my hair from my face. 

“Put me down!” I screamed and he immediately complied setting me on my feet in the center of the four of them.

I’ve seen some pretty wild stuff since I ran away from home but giant green men took the cake.

When I didn’t faint or fight any more they introduced themselves. We became fast friends and eventually they figured out I was a runaway. They tried to talk me into going back but I refused. I’d be 18 in two months and free of the system. I’d survived the last 3 months on my own and had no intention of going back so those bitches could tell me more about how grateful I should be because they allow me to be their slave. I’d rather be free and poor than rich and caged. 

When they realized they weren’t going to talk me into going back to foster care they decided to keep me safe until I got into college and found a job. 

Donnie helped me study for the tests. Leo taught me how to stay safer at night since I refused to go home. Raph taught me how to channel my anger and Mikey…

Mikey just helped. I can’t explain it but he did. He was always there with a kind word, a smile, a joke and so many hugs. I’m not really the affectionate type but Mikey brings that out of me in spades. 

Soon I found myself craving his attention. Poking him just to get a playful response. It started to feed something in me I didn’t know was hungry. Which is how I ended up following him to the basketball court these last few nights. I sat in the bleachers watching him acrobat his way around the court making free throws look like a cake walk from past half court. It was almost unfair how woefully under estimated he was.

The goal swished as he made another perfect throw and I sighed dreamily. He was so graceful and strong. 

“You up for a game?” he calls and I shake my head no. I’ve only ever played pick up games with kids at the foster homes and none of them were even near his size or skill. 

“Oh come on, you’ve been watching me at this for days. You don’t want a go a few rounds?”

“Mmm, would I ever,” I whisper and he smiles. 

“That’s not what I was playing at but I’m game for that too... if you want…”

I blush a deep dark pink realizing I said that out loud. “No…” I backtrack and his smile falters.

“No?”

“I mean yes,no, but...yes I mean, I mean, I mean” I stutter and ramble finally giving into embarrassment and hiding my face in my hoodie.

With a few firm tugs he pulls my hood from my fists and tilts my chin up to face him. 

“How about we just play an easy game of one on one. No contact. I promise to play nice.”

I laugh. I can’t help it because we both know he’s a demon on the court. He’s every bit Raph’s rival in basket and Raph has the shell scuffs to prove it. 

“Ladies first,” he winks bouncing me the ball. It feels hard and huge and rough in my hands. It reminds me of him and makes my mind wander. I shake my head and start to dribble. Mikey gets in position.

I laugh as I take the first few steps because I’ve seen how fast he is and I’m thinking to myself how incredibly boring this must be to him. 

He steals the ball while I’m distracted and makes a shot over my head. He never even took a step toward the goal. I shake my head and when I turn back to face him he captures my lips in a kiss.

I respond immediately. I know exactly how and I don’t care why. I’m just going to enjoy this while it lasts. My life hasn’t had a lot of happy moments, so he’ll just have to forgive me if I enjoy this too much. 

We’re both out of breath when he pulls away, me still chasing his lips. In that moment I was prepared to drown in his kiss. The taste of him blocked out everything, even my need for air.  
I kissed along his jaw down to his neck and over his collar bone. I don’t know where he intended to go but I’m hoping it’s further than this. 

“Angel~, you are making it really hard to control myself right now.”

“Control is Leo’s thing,” I whisper against his neck. That’s all the incentive he needs before pulling off my top, popping off my bra and swallowing my nipple. 

“I’ve wanted this from the first day I grabbed you,” he moans around my breast.

“I’ve wanted this since the time you made me snort milk out of my nose,” I husk.

He huffs a laugh then groans as he lays me on my hoodie on the court floor and switches nipples. My hands wander everywhere I’ve been curious to touch while watching him this past week. He teeths my breasts and I arch into him hissing my pleasure. I gasp at his size grinding into my core and he freezes.

“We can stop, if you’re not ok with this,” he pants. His restraint is utterly endearing. 

“I want this, Michelangelo,” I confirm and feel him shudder at the sound of his full name.

“Angel cakes~,”he purrs much lower than I thought he could sound.

My panties are soaked when he removes them. He looks at me with a gaze so dark a fresh wave of slick coats my folds. He groans, “Babe, I don’t think I’ll last long this time.”

I smile, “Good thing it won’t be the last time then, huh?” I tilt my hips angling his tip at my entrance and pull him into another kiss. 

He enters me and I squeal into his mouth. He pulls away to look at me and I can’t speak. I’m so full. It feels so good all I can do is stare up at him in open mouthed awe, which seems to be fine with him since he claims said mouth again as he starts to move.

It’s quick but its heaven as he pumps into me hard and fast. The moon is perfectly framed in the hole in the ceiling just behind his head and I can’t help but think how unearthly handsome he looks silhouetted by moon light. I feel how close he is so I slip my hand between us to rub my clit and catch up. He slows his pace, pins my hands above my head with one hand and starts to rub tight quick circles around my nub. Barely a minute later I’m writhing on his cock in search of release.

“Yeah~” he whispers, “That’s what I want.”

Hooking my leg over his arm to keep my hands pinned he continues to stroke my sensitive nub as he resumes his punishing pace. I can’t hold in my scream as I come around his cock causing him to spill inside me. 

His climax is intense. His seed is almost too hot as it fills me. He shivers and holds himself over me on his elbows whispering my name over and over again.

I think this is the first time a guy has ever said my name like that. 

I like it. 

“Aw, fuck I’m sorry, Angelcakes,” he says pulling out as he softens. 

“For what?”

“I didn’t mean to cum inside,” he sighs staring down at my semen flooded sex.

“That’s fine,” I pant and wave a dismissive hand. “I’ve been on birth control since I was 16.”

“Oh,” he responds as he cradles me to his side in the dark of the court. “In that case,” he says between butterfly kisses, “Next round starts in 2 minutes.”

“Ok,” I agree, “but at half time we need to make this a home game.”

“Agreed, I don’t like negotiating on an empty stomach.”

“Negotiate?”

“Yeah, you don’t expect me to play for your team without a contract do you?”

I give him a sly smile, “Well the only position open on my team right now is boyfriend. That’s a pretty important role. You sure you can even handle that?”

“Angelcakes, I will carry the team on my back if I have to, to prove to you I’m capable.” He purrs kissing along my shoulder. “but enough talk. It’s game time.”


End file.
